swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W40/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 29.09.2014 - Monday/Montag 01:03 Server check and updates 02:00 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 04:05 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Don Giovanni (Prague Version) (1981) Supraphon (I) 06:43 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Le nozze di Figaro (1985) Philips (I) 09:37 François-André Danican Philidor - Tom Jones (2006) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 11:51 Domenico Cimarosa - Il fanatico burlato (1988) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 14:15 Giovanni Paisiello - Pulcinella vendicato (2002) Opus 111 (I) - Première 15:34 Marcos António Portugal - Lo spazzacamino principe (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 17:00 Vincenzo Bellini - La sonnambula (1955) Conductor: Leonard Bernstein (I) 19:20 Vincenzo Bellini - I puritani (1953) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 21:42 Gaetano Donizetti - Poliuto (1960) Conductor: Antonio Votto (I) 23:33 Gaetano Donizetti - Il giovedi grasso (1961) Conductor: Edwin Loehrer (I) 30.09.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:33 Luigi Cherubini - Medea (1953) Conductor: Leonard Bernstein (I) 02:43 Gaspare Spontini - La Vestale (1954) Conductor: Antonio Votto (I) 04:54 Gioachino Rossini - Armida (1952) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 07:02 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Il crociato in Egitto (1991) Opera Rara (I) 10:52 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Margherita d'Anjou (2003) Opera Rara (I) 13:32 Giovanni Pacini - Maria, regina d'Inghilterra (1995) Opera Rara (I) 16:23 Giovanni Pacini - Medea (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 18:21 Stanisław Moniuszko - Halka (1986) CPO (PL) 20:22 Stanisław Moniuszko - Paria (2008) DUX (PL) - Première 22:24 Modest Mussorgsky - Boris Godunow (1962) EMI ® 01.10.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 02:47 Dikran Tchouhadjian - Arshak II (1995) Parseghian Records (AM) - 1st recording 04:57 Emmanuel Chabrier - Gwendoline (1996) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 06:34 Léo Delibes - Lakmé (1991) Nuova Era (F) 09:06 Louis Théodore Gouvy - Iphigénie en Tauride (2006) CPO (F) 10:52 Ambroise Thomas - Hamlet (1993) EMI Classics (F) 13:46 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Salvator Rosa (2004) Dynamic (I) 16:20 Giuseppe Verdi - Il corsaro (2004) Dynamic (I) 17:58 Giuseppe Verdi - Otello (1985) EMI Digital (I) 20:19 Ruperto Chapí - Margarita la tornera (1999) RTVE (ES) 22:09 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1990) Naxos (I) 02.10.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:04 Hjalmar Borgstrøm - Thora paa Rimol (2001) Simax Classics (NO) 02:03 Erkki Melartin - Aino (2000) BIS (FI) 03:49 Leevi Madetoja - Juha (1977) Ondine (FI) 05:28 Manuel de Falla - La vida breve (1997) Harmonia Mundi (ES) 06:31 Sergei Prokofiev - Iván el Terrible (2001) RTVE (ES) 07:54 Gustave Charpentier - Louise (1976) Sony Classical (F) 10:44 Joseph-Guy Ropartz - Le Pays (2001) Timpani (F) 12:34 Sergei Prokofiev - The Fiery Angel (Ognenny angel) (1990) Deutsche Grammophon ® 14:32 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 17:08 Nikolai Karetnikov - Till Eulenspiegel (1988) Harmonia Mundi ® - 1st recording 19:40 Alfred Schnittke - Schisn s idiotom (Life with an idiot) (1992) Sony Classical ® 21:33 Rodion Shchedrin - Dead Souls (Die toten Seelen) (1982) Melodiya ® 23:42 Péter Eötvös - Three Sisters (1998) Deutsche Grammophon ® - 1st recording 03.10.2014 - Friday/Freitag 01:19 Peter-Jan Wagemans - Legende (2011) Etcetera (NL) - 1st recording 03:26 Kees Olthuis - François Guyon (1996) Erasmus Muziek Producties (NL) 04:40 Shigeaki Saegusa - Chushingura (1997) Sony Classical (JP) - 1st recording 07:47 Wolfgang Mitterer - Massacre (2008) Col legno (E) - 1st recording 09:00 Glenn Erik Haugland - 3x3 (2007) Opera Omnia (NO) - Thriller opera in 13 scenes 09:42 Håkon Berge - Gagarin - En Romfartsopera (1996) Hemera Music (NO) - 1st recording 10:41 Kris Defoort - House of the Sleeping Beauties (2009) Fuga Libera (E) 12:10 Tobias Picker - Thérèse Raquin (2001) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 14:00 Igor Wakhévitch & Salvador Dalí - Être Dieu (1974) Blue Velvet (F) - 1st recording 16:26 Michaël Levinas - Les Negres (2004) Sisyphe (F) - 1st recording 18:14 Michèle Reverdy - Médée (2003) MFA (F) 20:03 Aubert Lemeland - Laure (1997) DSK (F) 20:48 Aulis Sallinen - Ratsumies (The Horseman) (1975) Finlandia (FI) - 1st recording 22:52 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Vincent (1990) Ondine (FI) 04.10.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 00:31 Ned Rorem - Miss Julie (1994) Newport Classics (E) - 1st recording 02:00 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 03:50 Hans Werner Henze - The Bassarids (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 05:45 Witold Rudziński - Odprawa posłów greckich (Dismissal of the Greek envoys) (1966) Polskie Nagrania (PL) 06:32 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 08:18 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 10:32 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 12:18 William Walton - Troilus and Cressida (1995) Chandos (E) 14:31 Benjamin Britten - Owen Wingrave (1970) London Records (E) 16:17 Benjamin Britten - Albert Herring (1996) Vox Classics (E) 18:33 Franco Alfano - Cyrano de Bergerac (2002) CPO (F) 20:34 George Enescu - Oedipe (1989) EMI (F) - Première 23:10 Othmar Schoeck - Venus (1991) Breitkopf & Härtel Records (D) 05.10.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:41 Arnold Schönberg - Moses und Aron (1974) Sony Classical (D) 02:21 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Das Wunder der Heliane (1992) Decca (D) - 1st recording 05:08 Francesco Cilea - Adriana Lecouvreur (1951) Conductor: Alfredo Simonetto (I) 07:13 Sergei Sergejewitsch Prokofjew - Guerra e Pace (1953) Conductor: unknown (I) 09:31 Bohuslav Martinů - Greek Passion (1959) Conductor: Libor Pešek (CS) 11:21 Zakaria Paliashvili - Absalom and Etery (1979) Deutsche Grammophon (KA) - 1st recording 13:29 George Gershwin - Porgy and Bess (1975) London Records (E) 16:30 Franz Schreker - Irrelohe (1989) Sony Classical (D) - 1st recording 18:36 Max von Schillings - Mona Lisa (1983) Gala (D) 20:13 Karol Maciej Szymanowski - Król Roger (1993) Marco Polo (PL) - Première ERROR 20:45 Karel Kovařovic - Psohlavci (The Dogheads) (1961) Supraphon (CS) 23:38 Server check and updates Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 40/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014